Who's Tripp's daughter's boyfriend?
by NtIU
Summary: Tripp's daughter is visiting the office and seems to know Ryan a little to well... Oneshot. Just a little fun story. My fist fic so don't be afraid to RnR.


**Ok so this is my first fic and it's just for fun. I'm planning on posting more serious fics in the future. I would also like to mention that English isn't my first language so there might be some errors in the story, and if they bother anyone don't be afraid to say it! I'm open to critic.**

Frank Tripp came in to the office dragging young girl in her twenties with him.

"Dad, can't we just do this another day?" the blonde girl asked her father angrily.

"No! I'm just going to go get some papers done then you and I are going to have a conversation. And I want to know more about that boy that's been occupying your time lately." Frank muttered with his usual grumpy expression.

"What, so you can kill him?" his daughter answered with an expression dangerously like her father's.

"Just wait here and try to stay out of trouble." Tripp said as if he hadn't heard her comment and walked away.

Soon afterwards a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes walked by, his head deep inside a case file.

"Hey Ryan!" Tripp's daughter said, her tone a lot happier than the one she'd used with her father.

"Sofia, hi!" Ryan responded looking up from the file. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my dad. He works here."

"Your dad works for the police?"

"Yeah, he's a sergeant or something." Sofia said and wrinkled her forehead. Looking over Ryan's shoulder she saw her father approaching them and suddenly she had an idea. "Ryan, can you do me a favor?"

"Ehm, yeah sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Play along." Before Wolfe had any chance to respond Sofia put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to a kiss. Barely a second passed before a thick voice broke them apart.

"What the h…!"

"Dad!" his daughter responded as if she was surprised to see him. Ryan turned around and faced Frank Tripp and got himself to take a step back. The on earth was going on? Tripp seemed to think the same thing because he immediately barked.

"What's going on. Why were you kissing my daughter?"

"Ehm…" Ryan said, in lack of words.

"Well dad, you said you wanted to know more about my new boyfriend." Sofia said and took Ryan's hand in hers. "Here you go."

Frank's face suddenly seemed to have caught fire out of anger and Ryan took another few steps back letting himself go from Sofia's grip.

"You're seeing my daughter?" Frank said and took a step towards him, getting Ryan to take three more backwards.

"Trust me Tripp, I am just as surprised over this situation as you are." he said trying not to panic. Tripp opened his mouth to say something just as Horatio's voice interrupted.

"Mr. Wolfe, did you get the test results yet?"

"Yeah, they're right here!" Ryan called back and hurried over to his boss. Frank watched both of them walking away anger boiling up inside of him.

"Hi, I've been looking for you." Sofia said, sitting down next to Ryan in the cafeteria.

"Apparently so has your father." he answered angrily.

"Yeah… Sorry about that."

"Sorry? You're sorry? He's going to kill me!"

"Not if my plan works out!"

"What plan?"

"Look, dad doesn't know Lau and I are dating and I don't know how to break it to him. I mean, what if he never wants to see me again, like with Jen's parent's? They haven't spoken for like three years now!" Sofia said concerned, getting Ryan to let go of his anger and start feeling sorry for her instead.

"Look, I get it, it's hard for you. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I figured, you know, baby steps. You're over ten years older than me, you work with dad so he knows all of your past errors and if I'm not to wrong he's not your biggest fan, right?"

"Right."

"So, you're one of the last people he'd like his daughter to date."

"Yeah, so?"

"So if I could get him to accept us dating I could probably get him to accept me and Lau dating."

"But what if you can't get him do accept us dating?"

"Well… I didn't really get that far."

"With other words, he's going to kill me."

"No he's not! Just give me some time. And please play along! For Lau?" Sofia stared at him with her round, green puppy eyes and Ryan sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said standing up from his chair. "But if I die, I will come back and haunt you!"

"Yeey!" Sofia stood up and threw her hands around, him embracing him in a tight hug.

"Get your hand of my daughter Wolfe!" Frank's voice yelled out over the cafeteria, getting a number of heads to turn their way.

"You did that on purpose." Ryan mumbled to Sofia while getting out of her hug. "Frank, I didn't see you there!" he put on a fake smile that immediately fell of him as he saw Frank's expression. If looks could kill, he'd be on Tom's table by now.

"Dad, there you are! Now when both of you have a break maybe we could finally have a talk. You did want to know more about him after all." Sofia pointed out and sat down again.

"Oh, we'll talk. Outside Wolfe!"

"No tanks, I'm fine. Why don't we just sit down here?" Ryan responded and took the seat next to Sofia, leaving Frank to sit on the other side of the table. Frank took a deep breath to calm himself down and sat down opposite of his daughter and her "boyfriend".

"So you're dating?" he asked with a stern voice.

"Yep." Sofia answered and leaned her head against Ryan's shoulder, trying to look like a regular couple. Ryan on the other hand remained stiff and didn't seem to have any intention to say anything.

"How long?"

"Three months."

"How come I didn't find out?"

"Well, when he told me that he was working at the crime lab I figured it'd be smarter if I didn't mention that you worked with the law enforcement too. Living with you has taught me all about the whole "respect fellow cops" thing and I knew he most likely wouldn't even consider touching me if he found out my father was a cop." Seeing her father's and Ryan's expressions immediately made her understand that she'd said something she shouldn't have.

"Touching you?" Frank's face started taking a dark shade of red getting both Ryan and Sofia to uncomfortably lean backwards. "You've slept with my daughter?"

"I, ehm, I…"

"So what if he has. We've been dating for some time."

"Time? Mentioning time, you're way to old for my daughter. And you're sleeping with her." Frank stood up. "I'm going to kill you." he said carefully, his face getting redder and redder. "I'm going to…"

"Wolfe, time to get back to the lab." Eric was suddenly next to the table and was surprised to notice the tension in the air.

"Ok, got to go." The surprise Frank got by being interrupted by Delko was all Ryan needed to quickly get up and out of Frank's way. Frank quickly tried to follow but got stopped by his daughter.

"You always do this to me! And you wonder why I didn't want you to meet him!" she told him angrily and grabbed his arm.

"That man is not good enough for you!"

"I don't care! I love him! And he loves me! And you're going to have to accept that!"

"You've known him for three months! You can't possibly love him!"

"Well, I do! And you yelling at him isn't going to change that!"

"But…"

"No but! I've made my decision! I want him!"

"But I…"

"I told you; No but! And this isn't about you! This is about me and him!" Sofia walked closer to her father and lowered her voice. "Look, I'm not asking you to like him, or this whole situation. All I'm asking is for you to respect my decision to be with him. And give him a chance. Please." Frank seemed to get calmer to his daughter's pleading eyes. He sighed carefully.

"I just think you deserve better."

"Ok dad, let's try this another way. Remember my ex Graham, who you caught me sleeping with in your bed? Or Carl, who stole mom's jewelry? Or Ed, who got me into smoking? I mean, compared to them you have to admit, Ryan is more than good enough for me." Suddenly her phone started ringing. "Look, I'm going to take this and you think about what I just said."

"_Hey, Lau." "No I'm not home, I'm at the crime lab. Can you pick me up here?" "Great, I'll se you then."_

"Hey, I heard about you and Tripp's daughter." Walter said giving Ryan a little slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Are you seriously dating her? Isn't she a little to young for you?" Natalia said walking up next to them.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ryan responded and shook his head.

"Well, just so you know, I met Frank earlier and he looked ready to kill." Walter laughed.

"That is so not funny."

"Well, you kind of brought this on yourself."

"Shut up. You guys have…" Ryan stopped dead in his tracks earning surprised looks from his companions. They turned and looked in the direction he was staring and saw Frank and Sofia waiting next to the elevator. Sofia immediately noticed him and ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi…" Ryan responded, keeping his eyes on Tripp, who was slowly approaching them. Both Walter and Natalia took several steps back, not wanting to get too involved in the situation.

"Wolfe."

"Trip?"

"Ehm… Bout earlier Wolfe. I might have, ehm…"

"Dad." Sofia said and gave her father a meaningful look.

"I might have overreacted a little bit. And I'm sorry."

"Well, it's understandable." Ryan responded carefully. "You were just trying to protect your daughter."

"Yeah, I was. And if you ever…"

"Dad!" Frank sighed.

"All I'm trying to say is that if you ever hurt my…"

"Know what dad, I think I've still got Graham's number. Let me check…"

"Ok, ok. I get your point!" Frank took a deep breath. "Ok Wolfe, I give you my blessing."

"Really?" Frank nodded. No one could miss the relief in Ryan's face. "That's great. Thank you." He shook Tripp's hand and then turned to Sofia. "Can we break up now?"

"Yeah, sure why not." Sofia responded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Great!"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Frank asked suspiciously. Ryan gave Sofia a meaningful look and to which she nodded in response.

"Ryan and I were never actually dating. He's just a friend."

"I don't understand…"

"Look dad, I just figured that if you were fine with me dating Ryan you were bound to be fine with me dating Lau."

"Who?"

"My actual boyfriend. Or, not really boyfriend…" The sound of the elevator stopping got her to stop and a beautiful brunette in her twenties walked out.

"Hi Ryan." she said and walked towards him.

"Hi sis."

"Hi Sofia." Sofia responded through embracing her in a kiss that got all the males in the room, except for Tripp and Ryan, to look like they just won the lottery.

"What is going on." Frank said, trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Well dad. This is Laura, or Lau. She's my girlfriend."

**So, I hope you guys liked my fic. Please R and R ****J**


End file.
